Kagerou Project
by Lady Mayu-chan
Summary: Las canciones de esta saga interpretadas con los personajes de hetalia, no tienen relación en común algunas. [2- Lovino corría hacia aquella colina sin parar, ¡tenía que decirle a esa persona aquello! -Headphone Actor-]
1. Heat Haze Days

Basado en la canción Kagerou Days, ni Italia ni Fem SIR me pertenecen, solo quería escribir de ellos con mi canción medio favorita.

* * *

Un 14 de agosto un chico castaño se levantaba como siempre a las 11:30, justo antes de que su amiga viniera por él, como siempre. Mientras cepilla su cabello aquel rizo inquieto parecía temblar, más no hizo caso alguno. Al terminar de peinarse y vestirse escuchó un grito, "Feliciano" gritó esa niña.

Bajó con rapidez, viendo a su amiga rubia entrar, sonriendo tiernamente hacia su amigo.

-¡Gretel! Que sorpresa verte tan temprano...es...pera ¿que horas son?- Volteó a ver el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, sorprendido

-Son las doce, Feli, debemos irnos antes de que se haga más tarde para salir- La chica vestía un ligero vestido rosa, casi rojo, llegándole arriba de la rodilla, unos zapatos negros y una diadema dorada haciendo que su flequillo se hiciera hacia atrás. Una tierna modelo de 10 años veraniega.

-Ve~ vamos, Gretel-

Caminaron hasta el parque, jugando y diciendo bromas ente ellos. En el camino, la ojiazul encontró a su gatito, por lo que lo llevó con ellos, acariciandole de vez en cuando.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque, viendo a todos pasar, esperando el autobús que los llevaría a una feria.

-Sabes, Feliciano...odio el verano, jeje. Se que es repentino que lo diga, pero realmente lo detesto- Hizo un infantil mohín, acariciando al felino negro.

-Siempre lo dices, cada verano, amica-

-¿Eh? Jeje, siempre lo olvido. Tal vez por eso es que somos amigos desde siempre...-

El gato se le escapó, bajando de su regazo y corriendo a la calle que estaba en rojo. Gretel corrió por él, pero mientras más corría más escapaba.

-Gretel, deja que se vaya- Empezó a reír levemente, más luego se asustó.

El semáforo cambió de rojo a verde, dejando que un camión le pasara por encima a la niña.

-¡GRETEL!-

Todo se volvió negro, dejándole de recuerdo el olor a sangre y el rostro lloroso de su amiga.

Despertó exaltado, aquello había sido una pesadilla ya que era _una mañana del 14 de agosto a las 11:30 am._ ¡SE SINTIÓ TAN REAL! Hasta habría jurado que Gretel... ¡GRETEL!

Se levantó de la cama como pudo, se vistió con su típica camiseta azul y short del mismo color y corrió a la puerta, donde una alemana apenas iba a gritarle.

-M-Me has asustado...- Suspiró -Parece que estas emocionado, ¿Pasó algo en tu sueño como para emocionarte tanto?-

Empezaron a caminar, dirigiéndose al mismo parque, sin ningún rastro de el gato. Feliciano le contó sobre su pesadilla, haciendo que la rubia riera un poco, afirmando que no era tan tonta como para morir así.

-G-Gretel...vamos a casa...ve~ tengo hambre-

-Ja...-

Caminaron cerca de unos chicos, ya que Feliciano pensó que a ellos podían ocurrirles lo que le pasaría a su amiga. Pasaron cerca de varias tiendas, siendo el italiano el que se emocionara con la mayoría de las cosas. Frente a ellos estaban construyendo un nuevo edificio, justamente ahora subían las pesadas vigas de metal a donde estaban otros hombres. Gretel ya estaba algo desesperada, por lo que se adelantó un poco.

-G-Gretel espera...-

De pronto todos voltearon al cielo, sorprendidos, Feliciano creyó que habría algún espectáculo pero al ver las caras llenas de horror de todos volteó y casi quería morir, las vigas caían a gran velocidad, y justamente caían hacia Gretel y otras personas que se fijaron sólo cuando escucharon los gritos de todos.

-¡GRETEL, CUIDADO!- Pero era tarde.

Los enormes pedazos de metal se incrustados en su delgado cuerpo, atravesando justamente el corazón.

El italiano quiso ir por ella, quiso que todo fuera una absurda mentira. Pero todo es real, y no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se acercó al cuerpo casi sin vida de su amiga, estaba tan mareado por el calor y aquello que sucedía, que antes de desmayarse vio como si Gretel estuviera sonriendo.

Y volvió a despertar, dándose cuenta de que aquello ya no es un sueño, sino es la maldita realidad, estaban atrapados en el tiempo, y aquel 14 de agosto se repetiría por siempre.

_No se por cuanto tiempo la eh visto morir, aunque quiera salvarla siempre es el mismo destino para ella. ¡NO LO SOPORTO MÁS! Gretel...ella...ella no merece eso, no merece morir, ella es la que debería vivir más...pero...no se como hacer que se detenga...siento como si alguien se burlara de mi, ve...pero...¿y si soy yo mejor el que muere? ¿Gretel se salvará? ... Espero y lo haga... ya que... ¡yo haré todo lo posible por salvarla!_

Una tarde del 14 de agosto, un niño castaño abrazaba a su mejor amiga, para luego correr y ser atropellado por un auto que iba a toda velocidad, pasando sin piedad por encima de el muchacho sonriente, la niña estaba asustada, llorando mientras veía aquella tragedia, y todo se volvió negro.

Una mañana de agosto una niña despertó asustada y confundida. Se sentó en su cama acariciando a su gato mientras veía su reloj. _14 de agosto 8:30 a.m._

-Demonios...eh vuelto a fallar...-


	2. Headphone Actor

Era un día normal supongo, todo era tan quieto pero a la vez tan ruidoso, mi abuelo había ido a comprar para comer y yo me quedé escuchando mi música con mis audífonos puestos _aunque bien no recuerdo que hacía antes_. Me estaba aburriendo, joder, fui al televisor y lo encendí, supongo que ver los estúpidos programas de artistas pretenciosos me distraería, pero no fue así. Un presidente de no se donde ni me interesa estaba al habla, sus lagrimas falsas se daban a notar.

–Así es, es una gran tragedia, n-no quisiera dar estas crueles noticias pero…el mundo termina hoy, es verdad, lo eh…lo eh sabido directamente de – Apagué el televisor, ¿Fin del mundo? ¡Era una jodida estupidez!

Seguí con mis audífonos, relajándome, pensando si es el fin del mundo podría morir tranquilo, sin _ninguna preocupación_, el tema de la canción juro que no lo recordaba, ¿Cuándo había sacado esta canción? Me puse a pensar, oh el fin del mundo, tantas veceque lo han dicho y ahora…todo tan fantasioso.

–_Quieres sobrevivir, ¿no? – _

¿Eh? ¿Qué fue esa voz? Más bien…¿Por qué fue **mi voz **la que se escuchó en mis audífonos?

–_Si cruzas aquella colina en menos de 20 minutos podrás decirle aquello a esa persona –_

¿Aquella persona? No entiendo nada pero eh empezado a correr, salí de casa golpeándome con la mayoría de las cosas, pero no quiero dejar de correr, por alguna manera…siento que debo hacerlo, no dejar de correr e ir hacia la colina lo más rápido posible, antes de que el mundo acabe.

Las personas se enloquecieron rápidamente, hombres golpeando a otros, niños llorando, autos provocando accidentes, personas muertas en el pavimento, ¿Qué mierda ah pasado aquí? Si solo han pasado diez minutos de que dieron el aviso, supongo que diez minutos son suficientes para enloquecer…

Cruzo la calle sin cuidado, dando la vuelta a la esquina, dirigiéndome a esa colina que mi voz me señaló.

–_¡No vayas lento, idiota! Quedan diez minutos, ¡apúrate!– _

Maldita voz mía, siempre eh estado cansado de escucharla y ahora me guía…¿Diez minutos? Apresuro mi paso, corriendo un poco más rápido que normalmente; Mis piernas ya duelen, al parecer eh corrido muchísimo sin darme cuenta y estoy a punto de llegar a la colina.

Faltan como cinco minutos, estoy subiendo, tropezándome un poco, pero no le doy importancia y sigo corriendo, ¡Esa persona me espera, joder! ¡No debo de rendirme por nada en el puto mundo!

Estuve a punto de dejarlo, pero gritó aquella estúpida voz que faltaba poco, stai zitto, merda!

Al llegar a la cima jadeando, busqué con la mirada a esa persona, aunque no sepa bien a quien busco, pero vi un pequeño lugar, una casa pequeña, corrí hacia ese lugar, no esperé ver aquello.

_–Eres realmente bueno, más bueno que todos al parecer, ¡Me sorprende que tengas el valor suficiente para volver a la vida! –_

Aquella voz y ese cuerpo me eran tan familiares, ¡Ese hombre estaba frente a esa persona que debía ver! Recordé todo, yo…yo amaba a ese otro chico, pensaba que el amor entre dos hombres era extraño pero…acepté mis sentimientos por él… ¿¡COMO PUDE SER TAN JODIDAMENTE IDIOTA!?


End file.
